


R18\Head Above Water

by lmlhgt



Category: all利姆露 - Fandom, 利姆露 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmlhgt/pseuds/lmlhgt
Summary: cp：苍利红，苍影x利姆露x红丸，有夏利，夏尔x利姆露混沌邪恶阵营双性利姆露，有点婊，注意避雷





	R18\Head Above Water

　　利姆露向他走来。他的脸上带着一贯的、温柔的笑：“苍影？下午好啊。”

　　他总是这样的，笑容看起来干净又温暖……

　　苍影点了点头，遏制不住地想，自己就是被这副模样给骗住的……还是说所有人都是被这副样貌蒙骗的？

　　是了，这副脸是静小姐的，所以被骗住是理所应当的吧？谁能拿那样的龌龊心思去揣度自己温和善良的主人呢？

　　那时看见的场景一帧一帧、没有丝毫的模糊。只要一进入那方狭小的番外就能闻到红丸热烈浓郁的气息裹挟着暧昧的性爱的味道，还有一点微不可闻的暖香。

　　还是大鬼族的时候，每个族人的气味就十分的独特。这就像兽类划分自己领地的依据，特别而有侵略性。进化之后的气味不如以往范围那么广，却更浓烈，进入越发灵敏的嗅觉系统时几乎让苍影的背脊都像受惊的猫一样弓起。

　　苍影可以肯定红丸知道了他的到来，闻见他的气味就如同自己闻见了他的。但红丸并没有回头。

　　他正背对着自己操干着他的主人，狰狞的性器在幼小的穴里进出，令人作呕。

　　苍影从没想过会在利姆露的身上看见这样的器官，白嫩得像是未成年的幼女。

　　他一直确信他的主人是个男人，无论是从他的言行还是从他所透露出的心理，一个成熟、仁慈的男人。而如今他心中一直伟大的主人正张开他的腿在别的男人身下享受着被操弄雌穴而带来的快感。

　　那两片肥厚的蚌肉带着润滑的水光——这甚至或许、肯定是从那不知廉耻的身体里流出来的液体——含着青筋虬结的肉棒，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，混合着它的主人软糯的声音。

　　他喊：“红丸，轻点。”

　　他大概是被操得舒服了，轻咬着的嘴唇松开，毫不掩饰地发出一声声呻吟。他动情地喊着红丸的名字，一次、一次又一次的。

　　这就好像按下了什么开关，于是空气里野兽般的气味更浓了。

　　苍影觉得这个声音有点陌生，他想起利姆露笑着和自己打招呼的时候喊自己“苍影”，那向来是温暖如太阳的声线，如今颤抖着含着性欲与分不明的爱欲竟是一点也听不出来是谁了。

　　但红丸生气了。那道不明的爱意似乎起了微妙的作用，以苍影对红丸的熟悉立马看出了他的情绪。

　　红丸似乎轻笑了一声。他把利姆露抱了起来，一手遮住了他的视线。

　　于是苍影清楚地看见了利姆露被汗打湿的头发贴着的脸上泛着不正常的红晕，有些薄的嘴唇开合之间吐露的爱语全都放大了般地进入他的耳朵。

　　利姆露被撞击得摇晃，他白皙的胳膊从红丸的肩上穿过揽住他精壮的麦色后背，指尖因为用力而发白。他就像是一条濒死的鱼拥抱着他的水一样得用力。他的身体前倾着贴在红丸的身上，皮肤不知是因为性爱还是动作间和红丸的摩擦而泛红。

　　苍影被红丸的举动惊到了，嘴唇抿起，手掌无意识地蜷了起来，尖锐的指甲扎入手心。

　　他想，这真恶心。

　　这可真是恶心。

　　红丸他是在做什么？炫耀吗。仗着利姆露是人型，嗅觉孱弱，就让他面对着自己被操？

　　他看见红丸的拇指捻上利姆露的乳头。利姆露的胸脯起伏是很小的一块，但是被轻轻一压就凹出了手指的形状。他的乳晕不大，像是没发育，但乳头却不小，在空气中硬起。红丸的指甲边缘压在乳尖，从中间陷下去一道月牙型的痕，这让利姆露的乳头看起来更红了，充血一样。

　　那一瞬间苍影清楚听见了利姆露的呻吟，比之前都要清晰，哭腔也比之前都重，即使利姆露的眼睛被遮住了他都能想象到他眼含泪珠的模样。

　　淡蓝色的头发摇晃着落到他的嘴里。他的声音含糊了起来，呜咽着，透出从未有过的脆弱。就连背脊都弓成了一条好看的曲线。

　　他说：“我想要。”

　　苍影没有明白，他想要，想要什么？

　　但是红丸知道，很显然，这个家伙早在不知道什么时候熟悉极了这幅身体。他在这个场景下第一次开口了，声音低哑得让苍影感到陌生：“你求我啊。”

　　这就像是在侮辱——

　　“求你……。”利姆露的声音打着颤，每一个抖动都含着情欲，低下而放荡得像个婊子。

　　苍影觉得自己被侮辱了。

　　过往的尊崇敬佩以及自己也不知晓的爱意都被搅进泥泞里，化成了一滩怒火。他不可避免的硬了。早在他听见利姆露声音的那一刻就已经开始了。早在那一刻开始一切就都变了。

　　“遵命。”

　　红丸的声音和往常一样，或许还带着些许满足的笑意。苍影听出这些情绪太浮于表面了，但他不想深究在那下面还有什么，他不想知道这个曾经的少主、现在的同伴在操着他的主人的时候心里到底在想着什么破东西。

　　红丸开始粗暴地操弄着这个不知满足的人，液体从交合的地方流下把两个人的耻毛都弄得水淋淋的。利姆露的脚趾都爽得蜷了起来，两腿打着颤。他一只手紧扒着红丸的后背，另一只手往下身那可怜兮兮的一直被冷落着的阴茎摸去。

　　苍影一度以为那里只是个摆设了，但显然不是这样的。利姆露刚碰到他的阴茎，上面的小孔就流出了一缕透明的液体，在之前勉强溢出的那么点爱液之中明显极了。只是红丸立马缚住他的手强迫他勾着自己的脖子。

　　利姆露不满极了，咬着嘴唇的样子却也只像是在撒娇：“你……你摸一下……”

　　苍影没有自慰，但听到利姆露说话他阴茎上的筋还是跳动了一下。他隐约在自己不承认的角度想到如果是对自己说的那就真是棒极了，这时他才发现利姆露已经很久没喊红丸的名字了。只是他不可能发现自己，所以这没什么好期待的。

　　红丸拒绝了他主人的命令，即使是逼着他乞求了起来也没有丝毫的松口。直到红丸停下，大泡的精液射在狭小的穴道里从两片肥厚的阴唇里吐露出来，利姆露的阴茎才蹭着红丸的小腹射在了那片麦色的皮肤上。

　　红丸的手从利姆露的脸上拿了下来，然后苍影看见利姆露半合着眼失神地低喃：“夏尔……”

　　于是他明白了红丸在想什么。

　　

　　苍影感觉糟透了。这一切都糟透了。

　　这晚别人的精液从利姆露的雌穴里流出的场景在他的脑子里作乱，让他在自己的手心里射出了一滩浓厚的精液，之前独身的十几年和白天里没发泄出来的全都交代在了他的手里。

　　他想，利姆露应该没看见他，但这不重要。

　　既然不可能是夏尔——

　　因为他会主动的……

　　他的心脏蜷缩了一下，然后泵出了脏污的血液。

　　苍影抬头对利姆露说：“既然是替代品的话，那谁都可以吧。”

　　“那我也能和你做爱吧。”

　　“啊……好吧。”利姆露显出苦恼的样子，“这就是帅哥的特权吧。”  
　　  
　　苍影突然不确定利姆露是否看见了自己，但那已经不重要了。

　　——那为什么不能是自己。


End file.
